In vino, veritas
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: No vinho, está a verdade... *Yaoi. 1x2. 3x4.*


_**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing não me pertence. Caso contrário o yaoi correria solto e não camuflado... xD Well, só estou brincando com os personagens... n.n Sem fins lucrativos... TT

_**N/A:**_ Essa foi minha primeiríssima fic de Gundam Wing, o que significa que ela tem quase 7 anos de existência oO Não obstante, também significa que ela deixava muito a desejar. Então resolvi reescrevê-la.

_**N/A2:**__ "In vino, veritas"_ é uma expressão latina que quer dizer _"No vinho, está a verdade"_, no sentido de que o comportamento de alguém que está sob o efeito do álcool reflete emoções verdadeiras, talvez mais do que as que ela manifesta quando sóbria.

* * *

**In vino, veritas**

Capítulo I

Aquele era um dia especial. Não, melhor, era O Dia Especial. Quatre e Trowa completavam seis meses de namoro. Meio ano era bastante tempo. Quatre não poderia estar mais alegre.

Seus olhos brilhavam e ele sorria enquanto caminhava pelas ruas ao lado do rapaz moreno. Sorria para ele e por ele. Tinha vontade de pular em cima de Trowa, beijá-lo, apertá-lo e dizer todas aquelas coisas piegas típicas de um apaixonado.

No entanto se conteve. Trowa não precisava de tantas palavras confirmando e re-confirmando seus sentimentos por ele para saber o quanto era amado. Perfeito! A imagem mental de um Duo definindo tal comportamento como purpurinado demais não era animadora, afinal.

Então Quatre apenas sorria e sorria. Recebia olhares aprovadores de senhoras que cruzavam seu caminho. Ah, um jovem apaixonado! Algo tão adorável! O sorriso amplo do loiro tremeu um pouco ao imaginar a reação delas se soubessem que estava apaixonado por outro jovem.

- Quatre? – a voz de Trowa interrompeu as conjecturas do árabe.

- Sim?

O moreno sinalizou o caminho à frente com a cabeça. Queria saber por qual lado seguiriam, pelos bosques ou ainda pelo lado daquela cidadezinha um tanto sem graça.

Hmm, se embrenhar no mato com Trowa parecia muito bom. O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, pensamentos impróprios deslizando por sua mente. Então o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha e Quatre piscou repetidamente.

"_Que pensamentos indignos de um Winner!"_ repreendeu-se mentalmente. Seu pai devia estar se revirando na cova ou algo assim. _"Continuaremos pela cidade, é claro!"_

- Então...? – mais uma vez a voz sensual de Trowa.

Quatre estreitou os olhos perigosamente. Por Allah! Ele estava _pedindo._ E com um sorriso malicioso respondeu:

- Pelos bosques...

**-x-x-x-**

A vida de um piloto Gundam sem grandes missões não era muito interessante. Duo era o que mais se incomodava com tal fato. Estavam em uma casa grande até, mas não tinha nada para fazer. Não, nem mesmo naquela cidade inteira.

Para variar, o rapaz de trança não conseguia ficar parado, constantemente se levantava do sofá e dava umas voltas pela casa. Então voltava e sentava novamente. Depois começava tudo de novo.

Wufei, que silenciosamente jogava xadrez com o piloto do Wing, resistiu ao impulso de rolar os olhos quando o americano mais uma vez levantou. Bem, ao menos ele não os importunava com conversas aleatórias há mais de uma hora.

Lançou um olhar enviesado para Heero, que franzia as sobrancelhas, certamente impaciente com o americano.

- Maxwell. – chamou, antes que começasse uma briga entre aqueles dois.

- O que foi, Wuffy?

- Eu que pergunto, você não para quieto!

Duo brincou com a ponta da trança castanha.

- É que estou pensando...

- E precisa se movimentar tanto só pra isso?

- É pra estimular o cérebro! – disse com um sorriso e tornou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Eu hein... – Wufei comentou, olhando para o japonês.

Heero apenas deu de ombros. Duo tinha lá suas excentricidades mesmo.

- AHÁ!! JÁ SEI! – gritou o garoto de trança subitamente, voltando a sentar. – O que vocês acham...

- _Xeque_. – resmungou Heero, impondo sua peça negra contra a branca de Wufei.

- Droga.

- ...Que tal prestarem atenção em mim? – perguntou Duo, emburrado.

- Fale, Maxwell.

Duo balançou a cabeça e recomeçou:

- Então... Hoje é o dia que Trowa e Quatre completam mais um mês de namoro, certo?! – disse sorrindo.

Os pilotos orientais grunhiram em uníssono. Obviamente Duo estava certo, afinal quase dava para apanhar no ar a aura de felicidade suprema do árabe. Isso sem mencionar os sons em potência máxima naquela manhã.

O piloto do Deathscythe arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Caras, vocês estão bem?

Wufei pigarreou.

- E o que tem demais em hoje ser dia deles?

- Exatamente isso, caro Wu-bear. – Duo piscou e apoiou um dedo no queixo, pensativo. – É que esse é um fato que só interessa a eles então não podemos fazer nada...

Heero estreitou os olhos, desconfiado, mas quem falou foi o chinês:

- Onde você está querendo chegar, Maxwell?

- Eu estou com vontade de fazer alguma coisa, mas não é certo porque o dia é para eles comemorarem sozinhos, então... – fez uma parada dramática para dar suspense.

Dessa vez Wufei revirou mesmo os olhos:

- Então o quê?

- Como semana que vem vai se completar mais um mês desde o dia em que eles anunciaram o namoro pra gente... – sorriu, cheio de idéias – Que tal comemorar esse dia?!

Silêncio.

Duo olhou ansioso de um para o outro, mas eles continuaram em silêncio.

Então, sem nem mesmo se entreolharem, os rapazes orientais voltaram a jogar xadrez.

Duo ferveu, indignado com tamanho descaso.

- Eu estou falando sério!

- Você quer festejar _isso_? – não fazia sentido para o piloto do Altron.

- É! Por que não comemorar o dia em que ficamos sabendo?

- Você nunca disse isso nos outros meses. – Heero lembrou.

- Ah, detalhes! – Duo balançou a mão indicando a _irrelevância_ da observação do Soldado Perfeito. – É que eu só tive essa idéia agora... – admitiu, fazendo um muxoxo.

Heero estreitou os olhos muito azuis para ele.

- Sei. Você só está querendo um motivo qualquer para fazer festa.

- Que horror, Hee-chan! – colocou a mão sobre o peito, dramaticamente, ignorando o alerta de perigo nos olhos do japonês por chamá-lo daquela forma. – Não é só isso! Você tem uma péssima imagem mental de mim, sabia?

- Hn.

Duo interpretou aquele resmungo como um "Você não faz idéia", mas resolveu ignorar. Continuou:

- Saca só, as pessoas comemoram aniversários, Natal, Ano Novo, e várias outras datas importantes!

- Mas não é uma data assim tão importante! – Chang contestou. – E, se fosse, deveria ser comemorada só daqui um ano!

- Eu sei disso, Wu! Mas os namorados sempre comemoram cada mês de namoro que se passa... Então vamos festejar a cada mês o dia em que nós ficamos sabendo que eles resolveram namorar! – finalizou, erguendo as mãos em êxtase por seu discurso brilhante.

- ...

- ...

OK, talvez não tão brilhante assim.

- Ainda não vejo lógica nisso. – Wufei não se conformava com as idéias do americano.

- É só uma desculpa esfarrapada pra fazer festa.

- Já disse que não é só isso, Hee-chan! – mostrou-se indignado, queria realmente diversão, mas a idéia de comemorar a tal data lhe parecia bem original...

Heero franziu as sobrancelhas, lançando um olhar penetrante diretamente nos olhos violetas. Mas Duo preferiu ignorar o significado – "Não me chame assim." – e devolveu o olhar com outro brilhando malícia.

- Não me lance esse olhar _sexy _agora, Hee-chan... Eu gosto e tal, mas não responde a pergunta...

Heero exalou ar, ignorando a brincadeira do outro, mas não respondeu.

- Por mim tanto faz, Maxwell. – o chinês concedeu, concluindo que um pouco de agitação não faria mal, embora fosse sem sentido.

- YAY! – exclamou Duo, vitorioso. Virou-se para o japonês, fazendo _puppy eyes_.

Pronto. Lá estavam aqueles enormes olhos violetas o fitando em expectativa. Maldição. Se Duo queria a tal festa, ele faria a tal festa de qualquer jeito. Mas festa não é festa sem convidados e Heero sabia que o americano queria a confirmação de sua presença enquanto tentaria derrubar a casa com muito barulho.

O piloto do Wing deu de ombros.

- Que seja, acerte isso com Quatre e Trowa.

- É ISSO AÍ! – Duo se exaltou quase pulando em cima do Soldado Perfeito, mas o que o outro iria pensar? Fazer piadinhas era uma coisa, sair agarrando era outra... _"Controle-se"_ refletiu.

Nesse momento, Trowa e Quatre chegaram meio... desalinhados. Algumas folhinhas podiam ser vistas perdidas em suas roupas e cabelos.

- HMMMMMMMM... – Duo prontamente provocou.

O piloto do Heavyarms fez-se de desentendido. Quatre teve a decência de parecer constrangido.

- Dá-lhe, loiro!

O árabe desviou o olhar, camuflando um sorrisinho e mudou o assunto:

- Então, do que vocês estavam falando, Duo? Deu pra ouvir seus gritos animados lá de fora...

O rapaz cabeludo piscou para ele, mas deixou passar essa fuga pela tangente. Expôs sua nova idéia aos recém-chegados, que depois de ouvirem as explicações do americano também acharam estranho. Entretanto, Duo parecia tão entusiasmado que Quatre logo concordou e Trowa deu de ombros.

- _SUGOI!_ – gritou Duo e começou a fazer uns cálculos. – Ahn... é! O dia vai cair na sexta! Perfeito!

E os quatro rapazes suspiraram.

_**-x-x-x-**_

A casa estava silenciosa, pois ainda era madrugada. O garoto americano não conseguia adormecer porque havia se dado a divagações filosóficas. Mentira. Ele estava mesmo era pensando em Heero, no quanto gostava dele e como queria dar umas encoxadas nele...

_"Três e meia..."_ surpreendeu-se ao olhar o relógio. Toda noite pensava nele e nem por isso ficava acordado por tanto tempo. Embora às vezes acordasse essas horas após algum sonho caliente com o japonês.

Desde que se tocara de seus sentimentos, Duo ficava cada vez mais apaixonado pelo Soldado Perfeito. Conseqüentemente, as palavras frias deste o machucavam cada vez mais. Se quisesse apenas algo físico seria mais fácil. Não haveria tristeza depois de uma provável rejeição.

_"Mas NÃO, você tem que amá-lo, né, droga de coração masoquista!"_

Pensara em se declarar para ele? Certamente que sim. Seduzi-lo? É claro. Mas como Heero reagiria?

_"Ficaria revoltado por ser alvo do amor de outro garoto ou apenas me desprezaria sem levar a questão a sério? Talvez não soubesse o que fazer, afinal não está acostumado a lidar com sentimentos..." _Duo ponderou pela bilionésima vez nos últimos tempos. _"Ou também poderia ficar furioso e me espancar até que eu esquecesse..." _

Ódio, desprezo, indiferença... eram algumas das reações que poderia esperar do Soldado Perfeito. Mas e se ele aceitasse?

_"Aí eu poderia ensinar-lhe como amar e, claro, ele seria muito amado!"_ Duo sorriu para o nada, no escuro, por um momento. Então franziu o cenho. _"No entanto essa reação é improvável."_

Seria mesmo? Também parecia impossível existir alguma coisa entre Quatre e Trowa, mas depois de algumas crises eles finalmente se acertaram.

_"Não é a mesma coisa... Trowa é um tipo misterioso, não se sabe o que se passa na cabeça dele. Heero com aquela personalidade é mais previsível que tenha uma reação negativa"._

Por que não arriscar? Shinigami não tinha medo de nada! Poderia sobreviver sem Heero! Não. Não suportaria, era melhor viver como seu amigo do que perder essa amizade caso seu sentimento não fosse recíproco.

- _Shit!_ – colocou o travesseiro sobre a face. Não conseguiria esquecer seus sentimentos, porém poderia ignorá-los.

E não queria nem pensar no fator Relena.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
